A White Valentine's Day
by Ravan Pyreloft
Summary: One-shot: A Valentine's Day special fanfic and my first written work on the Bleach series. Two years have passed since the events against Aizen, Ichigo now attempts to live a normal life and Orihime wishes to be apart of it.
1. Valentine's day

**A White Valentine's Day**

_Note: A three chapter Valentine's Day short story based on Bleach. I have been watching the show and became an instant fan; however, I made the mistake of watching dubbed first and never wished to watch anymore. Then I tried watching subtitled…well now I am all caught up and addicted haha. This is my first Bleach fanfic and is a one-shot between Orihime and Ichigo, all you Ichigo and Rukia fans—experiencing first-hand how passionate they are—stop reading now and find a more suitable short fic. You have been warned._

Orihime woke early that morning, much earlier than she had ever had previous mornings—and with good reason too; today is Valentine's Day, where the woman get the men chocolates. Orihime rubbed her eyes as she walked around her lonely apartment in her teal shaded nightgown. The hardwood floor was always so cold in the mornings and always caused her to hug herself as she walked over to the wall and turned on the heat. It was a silly thing to do because she was normally off to school before she could even enjoy the heat. Self-comfort could be the only answer as to why she does this every single morning.

Casting a glance to the side, Orihime looked at all the chocolates she bought over the week and gave a little absent giggle at the bundle in the corner. She let herself think on how she was even going to try and carry all those bags to school.

"Maybe Kurosaki-kun will come by and help me." Orihime commented absently as she tapped her chin while looking up before what she said hit her. A minor blush came onto her face as she shook her head rapidly as if shaking the thought out of her head. "I cannot trouble Kurosaki-kun with my troubles. What am I thinking?" Orihime scolded herself as she lightly tapped her own head with a closed fist like she was playfully knocking some sense into herself.

The long haired, dark orange haired young woman walked to her kitchen as she opened the cupboards and browsed through what she had on hand. "Oh silly how of me, I was so busy shopping for chocolates for everyone that I forgot to buy some things for baking." Orihime sighed in a dejected manner as she folded her arms and blew air upwards that tossed her bangs from her right eye.

A thought came to her mind that made the young woman smile as she clasped her hands together, the creative part of her mind kicked in. "I can just replace some of the ingredients." She exclaimed cheerfully as she smiled.

Orihime spent a lot of time trying to find something suiting for Kurosaki-kun but nothing seemed to be good enough for him; at least that is what she thought. It had been two years since the last grand struggle between Ichigo and Aizan and Ichigo had finally been granted the wish that he had wanted. Unlike most story book heroes, his wish was quite simple and that was just to live a somewhat normal life that was not so chaotic with drastic events.

Ichigo had gone to school like any student would and did his work like any student would and he also seemed to be the least effected mind from the battles, despite being the one in the eye of the storm for the entire thing. He had even come face to face with death on so many occasions and yet he still managed to hold onto what he was originally like. Orihime admired that strength and she bashfully hid her feelings for him respecting his desire to just lead a normal life and she also thought maybe he would need time and she could wait for him.

But two years later and Orihime wanted to get Ichigo something special, something that said the words she tried to speak to him the night he slept. She wished to tell him how much she cared for him and the first step she would try is just something special that could say she thought about him. Let him decide what to do from there.

The thought of him getting her gift made her cheeks flare for a moment of embarrassment as she idly gathered up all the basics of making a good cake. There was nothing in her mind that suited Ichigo and nothing seemed…personal…enough for Ichigo that would tell him in words of silent what she thought. Her mind raced as she thought up special touches she could do to the cake to make it a signature cake and make it so different than anything you would find in any shop.

Orihime however, always had a more unique taste that had not rubbed off on others too well. But she never let that bother her as she grabbed some things that would add her own likeness to her gift to Ichigo.

The smell of a cake baking filled the apartment while Orihime started to get ready for the long day known as Valentine's Day where the woman giri chocolate, a chocolate that was just given to other guys around her that came to her mind or as it could be called a more obligatory chocolate; tomo chocolate, that was some chocolate that Orihime would give to the female friends involved in her life and she was more than happy to give them chocolate because she did not want them to feel left out; and finally honmei chocolate, a special chocolate that was a gift from a woman to a special man in their lives and Ichigo had qualified for that a while ago…Orihime just never had the courage to give it to him.

Orihime's honmei to Ichigo this year was going to be in the form of a freshly baked cake, one that the bashful young woman would be happy to give the unsung hero of Karakura town.

Orihime rinsed out her hair by gently wringing her hair of any remaining conditioner before she turned the showerhead off and stepped out of the bathtub. She grabbed the dry towel and wrapped it around her body before she walked out of bathroom to emerge from the steam and be welcomed by the pleasant smell of baking cake that actually made the young woman give a soft content sound and made her stomach protest in a soft hungered growl.

The alluring smell only gave Orihime hope that Ichigo would like her creation and also gave her some hope into one of her many future aspirations of owning a bake shop along with the other professions she had in her dreams.

Time passed so quickly that before Orihime even knew it, she was wiping her forehead after carefully icing a cooled down baked cake, careful in her icing job yet careless where the icing ended up on her own person she ended up smearing some chocolate on her own forehead to add to the small smear of chocolate already on her cheek.

"Perfect!" Orihime cheerfully exclaimed as she dropped the icing tube onto the counter and clasped her hands together happily while her eyes closed in happiness.

This would be one of the boldest moves she had ever done in her life and that actually shook up her nerves a little as she slowly opened her eyes and even found herself debating if she should or not. It was custom to give the men chocolates on this day and she had to categorize those in her life and to be honest with herself, Ichigo was someone who was dear and very special to her and she honestly wished that she could be his.

Orihime shook her head rapidly once more, shaking those thoughts out of her head as she became flustered while holding the sides of her head. She wished she knew how to boost her own confidence and give herself a small pep talk; but that was a weak point to her.

One thing she knew was a constant was that Ichigo refused to have anything to deal with this day and she was not surprised he was that way; it was just how Ichigo was. He always seemed to produce an aura of disposition on the traditional or even the things that were considered trendy or popular at the time because in the end it always boiled down to one thing with that honest young man: Ichigo is Ichigo and nothing will change that, if an early life of battles to the death did not change him then nothing would be able to.

The apartment came to life with the sound of a knocking at the door as Orihime jumped suddenly out of her thoughts, startled with a soft gasp as her head whirled towards the source of the knocking. Her brown eyes looked to the clock and it was still early in the morning, who would be knocking at her apartment this early?

Orihime straightened her school uniform by carefully tugging on the dark jacket that covered over her white shirt and gave out a soft breath before walking across to unlock the door and then twist the knob to open the wooden seal to her room.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime exclaimed in shock as she brought a hand up to her lips as if it would cover the embarrassed blush she could feel heating her face.

"Morning Inoue," Ichigo raised his hand causally as if he was not even out of place before placing both his arms behind his head while his eyes closed with his signature furrowed eyebrows as he waited for the bewildered woman to ask the predictable question.

"Kurosaki-kun! Wh-what are you doing here?" Orihime nervously asked as she let her hands wander over her form to try and correct an imperfection that was not present in her clothing. "Why are you awake so early?" she added with wide eyes.

Ichigo answered with a shrug as he pocketed his right hand, his left arm still rose up as he held his bag behind his shoulder; his eyes cracked open to look at Orihime. "It is Valentine's Day, why wouldn't I be here?" Ichigo responded with a slight tilt to his head.

"Wh-what?" Orihime blushed as she touched a hand to her heart before feeling the blush become even more dominate over her features as she reacted off of instinct and bashfully covered her face for a moment but not entirely as she was still able to peak at Ichigo. "What do you mean, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime wondered.

"Those." Ichigo gestured with his head before he carefully side-stepped Orihime and slide out of his shoes respectfully at her door.

"Kurosaki-kun, wait, what if someone sees you!" Orihime exclaimed in a flustered manner when he walked into her apartment. She was given the look over his shoulder as he gave a blank expression.

"I don't even think anyone is awake yet, Inoue." Ichigo pointed out as he turned his head to walk over to the corner of the room and she saw exactly what he was implying towards. Her bags of chocolates she had for Valentine's Day. Ichigo gave one of the bags a poke as if determining if they were actually there. "You leave any left in town?" Ichigo mused as he looked over his shoulder again.

With haste, Orihime shut the door as if someone would see as she turned around to look at Ichigo who was still inspecting the bags before the embarrassed woman felt her blush fade almost instantly as she let out a sigh.

"You don't have to help me, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime started before she gave her cheerful smile and waved her hands in front of her. "I am stronger then I look after all." She laughed softly as if trying to reassure the man. For the past two years, Ichigo had carried her bags for her on Valentine's Day and it seemed that Ichigo was going to add to that minor tradition. But why he was here so early bewildered her as she could not help but stare at him for a moment.

"I think you managed to get more this year." Ichigo commented. He was not intentionally ignoring what Orihime just said but he knew that there was nothing he could say to fight that statement.

With a light grunt, Ichigo rose to his feet and turned around to face Orihime who absently stared at him; her head moved up to look at him when he rose from his crouch. She watched as Ichigo blinked once and stared back at Orihime for a moment as the silence passed by the both of them before Ichigo looked to the side and casually dismissed the moment.

"What is that smell?" Ichigo idly wondered as he smelt the faint aroma in the air of the lingering evidence of Orihime's bakery adventures.

"Huh?" Orihime commented, snapping out of her daze. Even she was not aware she was staring at Ichigo; she was just having one of her blank moments.

"You were cooking something?" Ichigo commented casually.

'_Kurosaki-kun's chocolate cake._' Orihime thought desperately. She never thought it was ever good to lie to Ichigo but at the same time she did not wish to ruin the surprise that was sitting on her counter still. "I was cooking my breakfast." Orihime suddenly and cheerfully covered while trying her best not to fidget, she was always an awful lair.

"Smells like chocolate." Ichigo frowned slightly before he looked to Orihime and seemed to assess her for a moment, like he was considering the tastes of who he was speaking to. "Nevermind." Ichigo remarked while letting out a light sigh.

-later-

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk while holding the bags that were filled with boxes of chocolates that Orihime would use to present to the people in her life. Orihime carried the box of the cake and could not help but feel a little guilty that he carried everything else.

The past two years, Orihime always tried to give Ichigo chocolate along with everyone else but like always he refused to have anything to do with the holiday. She did not expect him to cave in but she still had that hope that this year would be different now that she was going to give out her first ever honmei chocolate and she could think of no one better than Ichigo.

"Alright, we're at the school, Inoue." Ichigo remarked, breaking the awkward silence of their walk towards the school.

"Oh." She blinked as if snapping out of a trace; her eyes blinked once as she took in the sight of the school and then gave Ichigo a cheerful smile. "Thank you very much for helping me, Kurosaki-kun."

"Don't mention it." Ichigo dismissed as he placed the bags down carefully as he always did. People would start talking if he carried her bags in all the way to the classroom and Ichigo disliked being the center of any gossip or rumors. He still had to deal with the problem of his burning orange hair that attracted the attention of those around him, more so negative attention.

Orihime looked down to the box and then looked in front of her to look at the back of Ichigo as she gave a light hint of a blush and extended her arms out as if offering it to his back before withdrawing her arms in hesitation as she glanced to the side at the ground letting out a sigh.

"Kurosaki-kun…I…have something for you." Orihime barely whispered out, but still loud enough for the orange haired man to hear.

"Inoue, you know I don't take part in this day." Ichigo dismissed without turning to her.

"Kurosaki…kun…but…" Orihime weakly battled as she swallowed hard and tried to extend her arms to offer the box again even though the young man had not turned around.

The feeling of a hand on her shoulder attracted her attention as Orihime stopped for a moment to turn her head and there she saw the stern, protective, yet friendly eyes of Tatsuki. She seemed to be giving her the silent command of 'hold on.' that got Orihime to bring the box to her body slowly and remain silent for a moment from the embarrassment of having someone else witness the scene unfold.

"Good morning, Orihime…Ichigo." Tatsuki suddenly smiled, not commenting on the situation as she kept her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Good Morning, Tatsuki." Ichigo remarked as he turned around to give her a wave. "No chocolates of your own?"

Tatsuki answered with a huffing sigh before smiling over to Orihime. "Don't get me started on that, Ichigo. You know I never bothered with this tradition." Tatsuki added before giving Orihime a friendly and gentle shake. "Besides, Orihime here buys so much that I never have to."

Orihime swallowed hard before giving a smile with a nod and she finally shook off the tension she felt when she tried to give Ichigo the chocolate cake she baked.

"Morning Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled suddenly like nothing was affecting her.

"Orihime…did you get more this year?" Tatsuki blinked as she looked down to the bags and then looked back to Ichigo who was already now walking towards the school. "Hey Ichigo, not going to stay around?"

"No." Ichigo commented in his usual manner, he did not ever mean to come off as cold and Orihime could only understand that Ichigo held a certain discomfort on this day of all days. It was one of the days of the year that Ichigo was a little more distant than normal.

"That boy never changes." Tatsuki frowned before looking back to Orihime and grabbing her bags of chocolate, picking up where Ichigo left off. "So…tell me about it." Tatsuki confronted.

"Huh?" Orihime blinked once as her eyes broke from Ichigo to look over to Tatsuki with a blank look for a moment. "What do you mean?" Tatsuki looked down to Orihime's hands which caused the brunt orange haired woman to look down and notice the cake concealed in a red box. "Oh!" Orihime exclaimed as if she had just discovered the box herself. "Well…" Orihime blushed lightly embarrassed once more as she glanced to the side to try and avoid the gaze from Tatsuki.

-More of the day passes-

After Tatsuki punished the overly assertive Chizuru after the beauty-smitten woman tried to trick Orihime in an unsaid deal that if Orihime accepted her honmei chocolates that it was like a green light for the woman to shower Orihime with Chizuru's form of affection. Orihime only saw it as a gift of chocolates and was about to take it before Tatsuki stepped in as the protector of the otherwise naïve young woman.

Orihime rested her cheek into the palm of her hand as she looked over to Ichigo, who was writing something down in his books, and let herself daze off for a moment like she so often did during class. The fact she often dazed off is class, daydreamed or even fell into a light sleep in class continued to amaze people on how Orihime could remain in the top grades and seemingly so effortlessly. It always shocked people that just a naïve, ditzy woman with such an over-worked imagination can be so smart and not be able to show how smart she actually was. That was just how Orihime was; no other explanation could be satisfactory.

Before Orihime even realized how much time had passed by she had been nudged by Tatsuki to drop Orihime back down to Earth. Her eyes blinked once as she realized Ichigo had already left the classroom for lunch. Orihime knew exactly where he went as she looked up towards the ceiling of the classroom, implying that he had retreated to the roof to be spared the risk of running into anyone who would want to include him with Valentine's Day. Orihime said sorry to Ichigo in her mind as she looked to her last gift in the red box. She had a secret hope that he would like it and if he found the cake inside to be tasty, then that was all her heart would need to know.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called out suddenly, snapping the young woman from her trace again.

The sudden outburst made Orihime jump as her heart pounded in her chest for a moment and she turned to face the impatient best friend of hers and instantly the blush of embarrassment caressed the skin of her cheeks as she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her hair.

"I am so sorry, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime started while continuing to let out her nervous giggle.

"Orihime," Tatsuki sighed as she placed her hand on Orihime's desk and eyed the woman. "You need to just get it over with." Tatsuki confronted as she let her index finger nudge the red box lightly.

Tatsuki had to confess that she felt a little conflicted that Orihime wanted to give a honmei chocolate to Ichigo although she was not sure why she was so conflicted. She knew of the bond that existed between the two and just how much Orihime adored Ichigo, it was very detectable in Orihime's unsaid words and her meaningful actions which many could dismiss as Orihime just being ditzy; but Tatsuki knew Orihime much better than the others who assumed that. The best she could come to was that she also knew exactly how Ichigo was and she was afraid he might unintentionally hurt Orihime and then she would need to hurt Ichigo for hurting Orihime.

"I…" Orihime started before she gave a small cheerful smile. "I am going to do that right now!" Orihime spoke in a determined tone.

Orihime knew how to find the drive and inner courage when she needed to and this was one of those moments as any fear, embarrassment and hesitation were wiped clean from her body and mind. Orihime grabbed the red box before looking at it and then to Tatsuki as if waiting for her to say something.

"Just be careful Orihime." Tatsuki spoke softly.

"I…just don't know how to deal with the other boys he eats with on the roof. I don't think I could give this to him with them again." Orihime frowned softly.

"Fine, then it is settled…I am coming with you." Tatsuki formed a determined fist.

"Th—that's not what I meant, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime blushed suddenly.

"Come on, Orihime; we'll go together and I'll take care of the boys so you can be alone with Ichigo." Tatsuki called out, already walking towards the exit of the class room before looking over her shoulder to wave for Orihime to follow.

Before Orihime knew it, the both of them were walking onto the roof and to both their surprise, Ichigo was standing by the fenced gate at the edge of the roof alone without another soul in sight. He had been picking up food with his chopsticks as he ate peacefully by himself while looking out at the school yard with careful and observing eyes.

The moment was coming up and Orihime knew it as she started to lose her nerve. The idea of meeting Ichigo alone forced Orihime to take a step back in retreat before she felt the strong feminine hands of Tatsuki against her back as she gave Orihime a gentle push which caused the woman to moan in protest as she tried to step against the force. It was futile however to fight against Tatsuki as she pushed Orihime with such a force that it caused her to stumble ahead and struggle to regain her balance while she carefully juggled the package in her hands.

Orihime looked back over to Tatsuki only to see a closed door as a symbolic signal of no turning back now. Swallowing hard, Orihime turned to face Ichigo who was still eating and acted like he had heard nothing of what transpired on the roof.

"K—Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime nervously asked as she slowly neared towards the strawberry haired. The young man did not even flinch to the calling of his name before Orihime inched closer and boldly stood beside the man as she looked up to her serious expression and then she tried to look where his gaze was falling on but she could not pinpoint it at all. The only thing she could see was commotion below and her usual circle of friends that sat below in the shade of the tree every day. "Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime repeated as her brown eyes fell upon the young man again, this time he flinched slightly and it was his turn to seemingly snap out of a daze as he blinked and looked to the side. A flash of surprise caught his normally serious expression for a moment before he regained himself and looked over Orihime as if he was determining if she was actually there or not.

"Inoue? What are you doing here?" Ichigo wondered as he lowered the food tray he was holding, placing the chopsticks along the side and then laying the tray on the ledge while he pocketed his hands. "Are you alright?" the follow up question with a hint of protectiveness to his tone.

Even after all these years, Orihime could still feel that Ichigo was protective of her and even though he knew that Tatsuki would beat on anyone that dared to try and harm her in the school, Ichigo still gave off that protective aura that she had come to admire about him or at least one of the many traits she admired about the man. All the experience he had endured those years ago matured him quickly and when before they barely spoke he now would hold conversations with her often.

Today was just an exception like it has been for the past two years; Ichigo distanced himself on this day as well as the day of his mother's passing. Orihime normally respected his wish to keep himself locked away from others but today she wished to shatter the door that sealed him from everyone else. She wanted to be the one that would be allowed to be with him when he was his most lonely…be there for him just as he was for her.

"I am fine, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime stated with her usual cheer somehow penetrating the nervousness that had overcome her mind. She found herself to be happy to know that he worried about her to ask.

She wanted to give him the box then and there but she felt something from the young man. Orihime had always been acutely aware of Ichigo and what he was feeling and something inside her mind told her to be silent for just a moment longer.

"It is hard to believe, isn't it Inoue? Two years have passed since…since everything." Ichigo stated somewhat randomly while he looked back beyond the gate on the roof. This time however he was looking to the skies while the words came from his lips.

Orihime could only make a small confirming sound as she looked to the skies with him, standing at his side. "Before I used to think about it every day," Orihime confessed as her brown eyes came to a close in remembrance. "I have not thought it about it often lately and when I do it…it feels like it was all one big long dream."

"It is best to think of it as nothing but a dream, Inoue." Ichigo commented.

"What do you mean, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime wondered as her eyes opened so she could look at the stern expression of the young man who had matured beyond his years thanks to his hardships.

"I spent so long trying to just forget everything that happened so I could move on with my life and live it the way I want to. I guess I just wanted to be a normal person…living a normal life." Ichigo confessed, he had said this to himself and to very few others but he had never said it to Orihime.

"I could never forget it." Orihime stated softly with a small shake of her head. "I wouldn't want to forget it…ever."

Ichigo blinked once and his head turned slightly to look over at Orihime with a curious gleam to his eyes as he observed her once more. Orihime did not feel imposed on nor did his eyes falling on her cause her to lose her nerve, in fact it did the opposite it made her stronger and gave her warmth that only Ichigo could give her.

"Why do you say that, Inoue?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"I met so many wonderful people during that time," Orihime smiled softly as she looked down towards the red box but she seemed to be looking through it to the ground. "People I would never want to forget and not only that…I became close to other people who were already in my life…to try and forget the past would be disrespectful to them and I cherish them all too much to do that."

There was a moment of silence between them before the ground shifted at Ichigo's feet as he turned to look through the links of the gate again. His expression was thoughtful of what Orihime just confessed before he gave a small smile himself and looked over to Orihime.

"Thank you…Inoue." Ichigo commented in a whisper.

Orihime took a moment to run that through her mind and make sure she was hearing that correctly as she looked over to the lean young man with wide eyes before she felt nervous for one moment and swallowed hard. "Wh—what did I do?" Orihime asked bashfully.

"For years the memories of the past have been causing a conflict in me and I did not fully understand why." Ichigo spoke while his head fell back as he now looked at the passing clouds. "Now I understand why…why my mind won't let me just forget the past. I see now that I have to move on with it…not without it."

Orihime let a faint blush accent her cheeks as she gave him a cheerful smile and her mind raced to respond but when she let her mind get ahead of her is when she would start to ramble and not all of it ever made sense from time to time.

"You don't have to thank me, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime limited herself to one response even though her mind wanted to say so much right now to cover up how much him thanking her made her feel so bashful.

"It was always up to me to live a normal life, Inoue. I just have to deal with the fact that I did not have a normal past and that there are people in those past that do not deserve to be forgotten." Ichigo commented with a nod before smiling to himself in acceptance. "I can do that."

"And I can be here for you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime added with a happy cheer in her tone.

"I had a feeling you would, Inoue…thank you." Ichigo replied as his eyes fell from the clouds to her face.

Orihime had to try and hide the joy filling her from head to toes at Ichigo's acceptance and even being thanked twice by him. Once was enough to make her happy for the day and being thanked again by Ichigo only boosted her with courage.

"Kurosaki-kun, I…I have something for you." Orihime commented suddenly while she was still high on courage. Ichigo blinked as he turned fully to face Orihime before looking down to see the red box in her hands. The look she got from Ichigo shattered her confidence a little as she watched his eyebrows furrow for a moment.

"Inoue, you know I do not take any part of this day." Ichigo frowned.

"But…I just wanted to…" Orihime whispered out softly.

"I'll pass." Ichigo commented before turning on his heel and starting to walk towards the door.

Orihime felt her eyes fall to the red box dejectedly before looking back to Ichigo and bit her lip softly before turning to face Ichigo with what was left of her resolve.

"But…I made it for you." Orihime whispered softly with the last of her courage, her whisper could not cover the distance and reach Ichigo however.

"What is it, Inoue?" Ichigo commented casually as he looked over his shoulder at Orihime, a genuine look of curiosity in his eyes at seeing Orihime stay at her spot.

"N—Nothing, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime responded as she forced a smile to her lips even though she could not help but feel a sting of pain in her heart.

Orihime predicted that Ichigo would still not want anything to do with a day like Valentine's Day; she held onto a minor hope however that she would be able to be his first and his only exception if she baked something just for him…something she put her heart into and that did not sway or change his mind. Orihime knew she should not be so hurt at something she expected…but she could not help it.

It hurt…it hurt more than anything else she had experienced in her life.

There, left on the roof top's besides Ichigo's lunch tray was the discarded box of home baked chocolate cake…a honmei gift that was not accepted.


	2. Clearing the air

Chapter 2

Clearing the air

Tatsuki watched Orihime descend down from the stairs that led to the roof, having come back from her meeting with Ichigo and already Tatsuki could feel a heavy distress in the air that caused her protective instincts to spike in her nerves. Her hand closed into a fist for a moment before she eased, holding back her urge to interrogate the distraught young woman and walk over to her first.

"Orihime? Is everything alright?" Tatsuki spoke, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible and checking her temper at the door.

"I am fine, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled weakly, a cover-up action and just like Orihime was awful at speaking any lies, her face was not any better at doing such either.

Tatsuki knew it was a smile without energy behind it; her voice sounded the part but was felt with the feeling of despair no matter how hard Orihime tried.

"You are not fine, now tell me what happened." Tatsuki demanded in a firm, almost scolding tone.

"No no no, I really am fine." Orihime desperately spoke back while waving both her hands in front of herself as if doing so would dismiss the topic.

"Orihime, what happened…tell me." Tatsuki responded while folding her arms over her chest. Tatsuki was not trying to come across as imposing but she knew that sometimes she would need to become like a scolding older sister to get Orihime to speak.

"No really it is ok." Orihime spoke as she looked to the side. "I wanted to give Kurosaki-kun the chocolate cake but you know how he is." Orihime excused and the next action could not help but slice the stern approach that Tatsuki was trying to maintain as she saw Orihime impersonate Ichigo by furrowing her eyebrows and over exaggerating his signature frown. "Inoue, you know I do not take any part of this day." She mimicked before returning back to her characteristic yet weakened smile. "I thought Kurosaki-kun would not accept it anyways because he always disliked this day."

Tatsuki was no idiot however and she knew the young woman, even though she had knowledge that Ichigo would not want any part of today, still held onto the typical woman's hope in her heart that even though Ichigo did not accept the gifts of others that maybe he would make an exception with her. Tatsuki could easily see the pain that Orihime was trying to bottle up inside herself for the sake of everyone else.

"Orihime…you are so stupid sometimes." Tatsuki sighed out; she wasn't actually calling Orihime stupid literally she was just saying it in relation to Orihime's hidden need to keep those around her at peace even at her own cost. "You know you do not need to hide anything from me." Tatsuki frowned while shaking her head slowly.

"I—I'm not." Orihime nervously replied.

Tatsuki was about to say something before her eyes looked over her shoulder at the bell as it rang through the air to tell all the students to return to class.

"This is not over, Orihime…we're going to talk later." Tatsuki confirmed before gesturing for Orihime to start to head to class as Tatsuki followed closely behind the distraught woman.

-Class-

Tatsuki could not help but glance over to Ichigo and narrow her eyes for a moment as she suppressed the urge to throttle the distant young man. But she managed to keep herself in check and wished to hear everything from Orihime before she may over-react.

It was not like she expected Ichigo to change completely into a different man after meeting with Orihime but she did at least expect him to be a little more understanding of her position and more gentle with what Orihime was giving him…it was something way beyond the concept of just a chocolate cake. Tatsuki was not expecting Ichigo to return the affections that Orihime had for him, which was sometimes painfully obvious to Tatsuki, but she did hope he would have been more diplomatic about it.

Observing eyes looked from Ichigo to look over to Orihime and she noticed that for most of the class Orihime had her head down as she looked so focused on the papers on her desk as opposed to her usual dazing off. The feeling of distress was thick in the air around Orihime, not that many would actually notice this. She did notice something that at least inspired a little bit of hope and if Ichigo had not done at least this, Tatsuki would have to walk over to him in the middle of class and hit him…hard; She caught Ichigo glancing over to Orihime with a genuine look of worry flashing across his face before he forced himself to look away like he would get caught looking too long.

It helped Tatsuki's sanity that Ichigo worried and allowed the protective young woman to hold back her reactions until she would be able to speak with Orihime and get her to explain everything.

For the time being, Ichigo would be spared.

-After school-

Tatsuki sat at the restaurant stop with Orihime sitting across the table from her and it was just as Tatsuki wanted just her and Orihime alone.

Raising the straw to her lips, Tatsuki took a light sip of her milkshake before letting her stern eyes fall upon Orihime who was just absently stirring her own milkshake with her straw. Orihime could try and hide her emotions as much as she liked but she always gave off very obvious signals that were normally uncharacteristic to her.

"Tell me about everything, Orihime." Tatsuki started the conversation, getting right to the point.

"What? Nothing's wrong, Tatsuki-chan…really." Orihime insisted with wide eyes.

"You're not drinking your milkshake." Tatsuki confronted while her index finger tapped her own straw in an idle manner.

"O—oh, haha, you know me…I always get so lost in thought." Orihime tried to explain behind a weak wall of cheer as she brought the straw to her lips and took a number of long sips from the straw until the milkshake was already half depleted. "See?" Orihime lifted her cup like a guilty child would.

"Then what thought are you getting lost in, Orihime?" Tatsuki slyly asked as she passively tried to corner the evading, disheartened woman.

"What?" Orihime blinked in bewilderment.

"You are getting lost in thought…so what are you thinking about?" Tatsuki repeated in a more detailed manner while her index finger swirled around her own straw.

"I…Ah…" Orihime stumbled before Tatsuki saw her eyes grow wide in bewilderment. "Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed loudly.

Tatsuki waved her hand to quiet down a little. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about but keep it down Orihime."

"Hey Inoue." A voice called from behind Tatsuki as her spine jumped slightly and the martial arts specialist looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo walking up to the both of them, his school bad slung over his shoulder in his usual fashion.

"Hi! Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled cheerfully, it held more meaning to her cheer but it was still very weak…like her cheer was a dying creature that was fighting for life.

"Orihime and I were having a conversation, Ichigo." Tatsuki exclaimed in a colder manner then she intended as her eyes narrowed slightly in irritation at the interruption.

"Then I will be quick, Tatsuki." Ichigo stated in a firm tone as he gave his childhood friend a surprisingly powerful glance before looking to Orihime again. "Orihime…"

Orihime's eyes went wide for a moment as she gave a slight tilt to her head. "What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked in a soft tone.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Orihime asked as Tatsuki noticed that Orihime was taking the very few vital seconds to try and think something up, Orihime was trying to find her cover again. "I am fine! Really…just enjoying my milkshake with Tatsuki-chan. Would Kurosaki-kun like to join us?" Orihime suddenly offered.

Tatsuki felt a tingle drive up her spine as she knew what Orihime was doing; the hurt woman was inviting Ichigo to sit down with them knowing that Tatsuki would not be able to interrogate her for the answers that she desired from Orihime.

"Not this time, Inoue. Are you sure everything is alright? You have been not been yourself recently." Ichigo asked more directly, making sure.

"I'm fine! Really!" Orihime cheerful remarked, masking everything that Tatsuki knew she actually felt.

Ichigo looked from Orihime to glance at Tatsuki for a moment, earning a side glare from his childhood friend. "Alright, I'll see you around then, Inoue." Ichigo remarked before looking to Orihime and then turning on his heel once more.

Tatsuki was not able to get any answers that meeting after Ichigo had appeared and Orihime found an excuse to retreat before she was cornered.

Days passed and with every day that managed to slide by was another layer of protective wall that Orihime was being able to hide behind and the more genuine her cheer seemed to be. Tatsuki could still feel the thick energy of sadness about Orihime however, no matter how much cheerfulness Orihime used to perfume the air about her.

Tatsuki could tell that Ichigo was getting worried as well and it happened more and more that he would look over to Orihime while she was staring at the pages of her books. It made Tatsuki aware that Ichigo probably had no idea how much he had hurt Orihime and if he did, she wondered if he would do more to try and change those effects or not.

It was only getting worse as days passed however, Orihime was slowly distancing herself from Ichigo and Tatsuki noticed that she would try to leave before Ichigo could get in more than a greeting or farewell in. Tatsuki had to do something as the one in the middle of this, two of her close friends were separating and she did not have all the answers and judging by how Ichigo was acting, Tatsuki knew that he would not be able to provide her with any answers because he was probably clueless as to what he had done to her.

Her best friend and childhood friend were losing each other and neither side knew what to do about it, Tatsuki had to do something about it then and act as a wake-up call for one of the two sides.

There was only one thing left for Tatsuki to do then, she would drop by Orihime's place tonight…go right into the lair of her target and corner her there where she would have nowhere else to run to and Tatsuki would finally get her answers to what happened last week.

-That night-

Tatsuki walked down the darkened streets during the night time as she clenched her hands into fists as if holding onto to her determined fire. Her stern eyes looked up to see Orihime's apartment as she let out a breath and walked towards her building.

With a loud knock, Tatsuki stood at her door while glancing to the other doors of her building before she heard the fumbling with the door as the lock was released from the wooden seal. Orihime peeked her head out as she blinked once with wide eyes, hiding herself behind the door still.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked in a surprised manner.

"Open the door, Orihime…I'm coming in." Tatsuki remarked in a stern, demanding tone.

She knew that Orihime was too passive, gentle and submissive to say no as she closed the door to get rid of the chain that acted as the final lock to her house and she opened the door while still hiding slightly behind its solid surface.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Orihime instantly asked in worry.

"There is something wrong, Orihime." Tatsuki commented as she stepped into the house and slipped out of her shoes at her door before turning around to face her best friend.

Orihime closed the door behind her and locked the door and Tatsuki realized why Orihime was hiding behind the wooden barrier to begin with. Orihime was dressed in her teal nightgown that she did not want to be seen by anyone outside her house in.

"What happened?" Orihime asked, keeping her genuine worry in her voice.

"Orihime…no more running away, tell me everything that happened between you and Ichigo." Tatsuki stated with a frown, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing happened, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime waved her hands nervously before she raise one hand the rub the back of her hair before glancing to the side to avoid the gaze.

"You are an awful liar, so you shouldn't even try." Tatsuki sighed out. Orihime stayed silent for a moment as her eyes half closed before Tatsuki decided to advance with her minor form of interrogating. "If nothing happened…then why are you avoiding Ichigo?" Tatsuki remarked with a slight frown.

"You…you noticed?" Orihime stated with bewildered eyes.

"You are not exactly a secret spy about it, Orihime…even Ichigo has noticed."

The moment that Tatsuki commented that Ichigo noticed that Orihime was avoiding him made the young woman noticeably flinch as if she had just been struck as her eyes closed and Tatsuki could feel even more pain radiate off her than before.

"Orihime…tell me everything." Tatsuki spoke in a slightly softer tone.

And Orihime did just that; she told Tatsuki about her baked cake, him dropping by in the morning like he always did on Valentine's Day and she did not leave out how Ichigo told her in the morning that he did not like to be involved in this day. It was when she started talking about the event that happened on the roof did Tatsuki listen intently to every single little detail.

Orihime made a point to leave out the minor conversation about how Ichigo was secretly struggling with his past and her words actually helped him realize how to move forward instead of fighting his way mentally; she just referred to it as Ichigo's problem that she helped him with.

"I do not mean to ignore Kurosaki-kun, really I don't. He can be such a wonderful man." Orihime sighed out softly as she folded her arms over her stomach while closing her eyes. "Kurosaki-kun always looks like something is trouble him…he looks like he had a rough time and he has…but—" Orihime interrupted her own thought pattern which stopped Tatsuki from saying anything. "When we talk…Kurosaki-kun changes, like all the weight is gone and he can actually smile and his tension goes away." Orihime spoke softly.

Tatsuki blinked once when Orihime spoke and how meaningful her words were ringing.

"I guess I…I just thought maybe he…" Orihime tried to speak but only found herself hugging her form even tighter as her lips tried to form the words.

Tatsuki stepped forward and slipped her arms around the now trembling Orihime as she held her best friend close to her and rested Orihime's head on her shoulder. It was like Tatsuki now acted like a key and she opened an emotional gate that Orihime was trying to hold back for the sake of all those around her, Orihime weep into her best friend's shoulder.

-Even later that night-

Tatsuki left late from Orihime's place, in fact she did not leave until Orihime had gone to sleep and she was sure that Orihime would be alright for the night. Now she walked down the streets that were now filled with the late night bitter chill.

A flood of thoughts raced through Tatsuki's mind when she realized that she would actually have to do something about this. Orihime was too gentle to be able to tell Ichigo anything and she knew that Ichigo would feel that giving Orihime her own space would be best because he caught on that she was avoiding him and he was one to respect that choice until the time was right.

Tatsuki knew however that the man made a stupid mistake by not taking the assertive and it would only result in the gap widening between her two close friends. Tatsuki walked down the streets absently before she realized that she was in front of Ichigo's house and she had stopped walking. Looking up to his window, Tatsuki breathed out deeply once before walking into his yard and taking some time to look along his grass before she spotted a nice sizable pebble that should make enough noise to wake someone…or at least she hoped it would, she had never waked Ichigo before with this method because she had no reason to.

Tossing the pebble in her hand once as if testing its minor weight she looked to the window and threw the rock, her nerves tingled when she heard the pebble break the glass surface as it created a small hole in Ichigo's window.

The sensation passed however as Tatsuki calmed herself with the thought that it was the least the young man deserved. The window flew open and Ichigo's strawberry head popped out of the opening in an aggressive manner as he looked to the source and saw Tatsuki.

"What is wrong with you? You don't go breaking people's windows." Ichigo whispered in an aggressive tone.

"It's the least you deserve, now get down here." Tatsuki whispered back with a biting tone.

"You just come here and—" Ichigo started before he was silenced with a pebble bouncing off his forehead as his head shot back. "Ow! What the hell!" Ichigo responded in a whisper-like scream.

"Get your ass down here…now!" Tatsuki whisper screamed back as she pointed to ground level.

It took a few minutes for Ichigo to get ready and for the waiting Tatsuki, those few minutes seemed to be too long for her as she looked to the side and eyed an even bigger pebble that she considered throwing if he was not outside with her within the next few moments.

Ichigo answered the call as he stepped out of his house while zipping up his hoodie sweater and pocketed his hands; the red mark on his forehead was till visible from when Tatsuki pegged him with the pebble.

'Good.' She thought somewhat bitterly as she nodded her head and pointed behind her with her thumb up. "Let's go."

"Alright." Ichigo casually replied before he stopped in mid-step. "Hey wait, hold on! You just show up here and break my window…throw a rock at me and now you're telling me where to go without an explanation?" Ichigo frowned while pointing to Tatsuki.

"It was a pebble you baby, now come on." Tatsuki stated in an even firmer tone as she turned around and walked off his property.

Tatsuki knew Ichigo enough to know that he would be compelled to follow her now for answers. An answer to her unasked question came as she heard the footsteps behind her as she led Ichigo near one of the playgrounds for the kids. Tatsuki stopped suddenly the moment she touched on the playground as she heard Ichigo stop mid-step the moment she did and all the frustration and irritation rose up in Tatsuki as she could not help it…she turned around and slugged Ichigo in the side of the head as he actually stumbled back and his head twisted back from the impact. Ichigo made a pained grunt as he recovered from the blow and his head slowly turned to look at Tatsuki.

"What was that for?" Ichigo suddenly screamed out now that they were both a distance from his house before he felt Tatsuki grab him by his sweater and pull him down to her since he was taller than she was.

"How can you be so heartless, Ichigo?" Tatsuki demanded as she let the image of a crying Orihime race through her mind and whenever she was forced to see that image, a violent storm brewed deep in Tatsuki and right now it was directed at Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo frowned as he lowered his hand from his head to stare down at Tatsuki.

"I am talking about Orihime." Tatsuki blurted out.

"Inoue?" Ichigo blinked once.

"She tried to give you something last week and you turned away from it like it didn't matter to you…like she didn't matter to you." Tatsuki shot out in a fiery tone.

"Inoue always tried to give me chocolate's like everyone else…I always passed so what is so different this year?" Ichigo blinked once, he was honestly confused as to what Tatsuki was referring to.

Tatsuki tightened her fingers around the sweater as her other hand tensed into a fist at his comment that he did not even think a cake that Orihime baked just for him was nothing 'different' before she let one thought snap into her mind. Her eyes widened for a moment as her grip loosened for that one moment.

"You…don't know?" Tatsuki asked; her tone had lost all fire and transformed almost instantly.

"Know what?" Ichigo shifted under Tatsuki's grip as he tried to bring himself back up, only to be kept in place by Tatsuki's grip as she always proved that she was deceptively strong for her size.

"You don't…you didn't hear her say that did you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hear what?" Ichigo snapped suddenly, getting irritated with all the half questions that he did not know the answer to.

Tatsuki suddenly released Ichigo as she took a step back and looked up at him with a moment of bewilderment that he did not even know what he was doing. Her fist tightened into a ball once more as she shook her head once.

"This year was different, Ichigo." Tatsuki commented as he blinked once at her sudden comment and before his lips parted to speak, she continued on from there. "Orihime wanted to confess something to you and you were too stubborn to stay around and listen to her." Ichigo replied with a bewildered blink as he stared at her.

'_It is not my place to tell him what Orihime feels for him._' Tatsuki thought, even though one part of her mind wanted to tell him everything and tell him just how much Orihime cares for him…more than anyone else in her life right now.

Tatsuki was feeling too conflicted inside to deal with everything, Ichigo would have to do some things on his own as well and he would need to figure things out for himself. If she left Ichigo with unanswered questions; than he would need to speak with Orihime to get the rest of his answers.

"What are you saying, Tatsuki?" Ichigo finally asked after silence dominated the air between them.

"I am saying…you should have thought deeper into Orihime's gesture." Tatsuki responded before she walked passed Ichigo and started to walk away from the confused young man. Tatsuki stopped for a moment before looking over her should with an actual look of sympathy before leaving the strawberry haired man with one last comment. "Orihime…she baked that cake…just for you, Ichigo."

Tatsuki left that fact for Ichigo to figure out on his own.


	3. Healing the pain

**Healing the pain**

_Note: I would like to take this moment to thank all those who have read, enjoyed and reviewed my work. It is due to such positive reviews that inspire me to think up another Bleach based story. Thank you all and hope you enjoy the next installment. I shall also take this moment to note that this short story shall extend a little longer…this is now a four chapter installment due to the length of this chapter._

The walk home seemed longer than the distance actually was Ichigo let what Tutski just said to him about Orihime and that baked cake that he now knew was concealed in the red box she wished to offer him on Valentine's Day.

"Inoue." He whispered to him as he gave a weak smile and shook his head. "Out of all the days you want to give me something and it had to be on Valentine's Day." Ichigo pocketed his hands while the sight of his house slowly came into view.

The night continued to pass as Ichigo lay on his bed with his hands folded behind his head while he stared up at his ceiling, the unease set in his mind did not allow for him to be able to close his long. A restless fire was awaked in his mind as thoughts ran through his head and they were thoughts that he did not even know where to start.

Memories of their travels and battles in the past raced through his head before they finally rested on the peaceful, calming, cheerful expression of Orihime Inoue. How she would always call out his name with the greatest of cheer and wave without restraint in greeting to his presence and she would even part from her current company just to stand by him while she said good morning…nothing more than that, just so she was the first sight he saw when entering the classroom.

The first sight he saw? His mind spiked as he realized that had to mean something, it had to be one of the hidden signs he had overlooked all these years. He had come to accept it as an everyday event that he overlooked such a meaningful gesture. Who else would rush up to him…give him such a happy smile and say good morning to him? No one…no one but Inoue.

Ichigo may have passed off something that meant so much to someone as just an event that happens in his everyday life. That gave a very unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he felt his eyes close; his eyebrows furrow in contemplation while he tried to think of other things.

Other things from Inoue that he may have just easily dismissed as just characteristic traits of the dark orange haired young lady; however, that task was proving a lot harder than he thought it would—separating characteristic's of Orihime Inoue from things that could hold meaning.

A man could go crazy trying to figure that out after his mind had already piled everything together as nothing out of the ordinary.

That night, the troubled young man got little sleep.

-Next Day-

Ichigo walked up to Orihime's apartment building with his bag slung over his shoulder in his usual—even though others considered it unusual—fashion. Ichigo's focused gaze locked onto Orihime's door as he held his breath for a moment, like he would do before an intense confrontation with an overwhelming foe on the field of battle.

Letting the breath escape out between clenched teeth, Ichigo stepped forward before walking up the stairs and standing with his shoulder facing the door as he turned his head with a moment of silence before raising his hand to let the back of his knuckles knock on the door while his eyes closed as he awaited for a response from the other side.

The silence did nothing for the confusion that had been knotted up inside him since last night as he frowned slightly and raised his hand once more before knocking again…a little louder this time around.

With a rattle of chain against wood, the mortal seals on the door were undone as Orihime peeked her gray eyes out of the cracks in the door. Ichigo opened his eyes half way as he turned his head with a smooth roll to look over as he waved at the leering woman with a single wave.

"Morning Inoue." Ichigo predictably greeted.

"K—Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here?" Orihime flustered before she shut the door suddenly and the sound of her body could be heard pressing against the door with a minor force as if she were barricading it.

"Hey! Inoue…I'm not going to be talking through a door. Open up." Ichigo frowned.

"I—I can't open the door, I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun." Orihime's soft voice managed to muffle through the solid wood.

"Well I'm not speaking through a door, Inoue. We need to speak." Ichigo replied as his eyes looked up while he waited for a response.

"I…well…Al—alright Kurosaki-kun." Orihime responded somewhat defeated.

The door opened slowly as the woman peaked her head out as if checking if anyone else was around.

"I'm alone, Inoue." Ichigo eased the woman.

Orihime withdrew her head and opened the door with her still standing behind it as Ichigo cast a side glance to her in a suspicious manner first before retreating with his gaze, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable than she already seemed to be. Ichigo stepped inside Orihime's little apartment before he slipped out of his shoes respectfully and stepped onto her hardwood floor before noticing that Orihime was not following behind him.

The sound of the door closing made him look over his shoulder as the chain rattled nervously to lock back in place.

"What's the matter Ino—" Ichigo started before his eyes went wide in shock and he spun on his heel while he felt the muscles tense in his body. "In—Inoue! You are not dressed yet?" Ichigo responded while he snapped his head to look to the side, away from her sky blue nightgown as Orihime nervously rubbed the side of her head, only messing up her hair a little more…adding to its disheveled stated.

"I—I just woke up, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime nervously explained while suddenly folding her arms over her body like her arms had the magical power of concealment.

"Why didn't you say anything before? I could have waited." Ichigo blurted out while keeping his eyes anywhere in her apartment but on Inoue's body. Ichigo was surprised at how hard it was to even swallow as he tried to battle out the tense muscles now locking in his body.

"Be—because you said we needed to speak." Orihime replied softly, in a weak tone like she had just been scolded.

Making her take that tone was not Ichigo's intent at all as his eyes went wide for a moment and suddenly his muscles relaxed while his head slowly turned to look over at Orihime who had her head drawn down towards the ground and her arms that were folded over his body were gently gripping at herself as if she were battling an inner sorrow.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Ichigo commented with a sudden calming element to his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't think." Orihime sighed out.

"No, you didn't." Ichigo confessed before placing most of his weight on his right foot. "But that is also one of the best things about you, Inoue." Ichigo confessed meaningfully.

Orihime shifted slightly on the spot as her head shot up with wide eyes at the compliment from Ichigo as her gray orbs stared at him…bewildered.

"It's true." Ichigo continued as if taking her expression as a form of wordless doubt. "When you do things without thinking…it means you're doing them because you want to. That's very honest, Inoue." Ichigo added while giving a very small smile.

This was one of those moments that Orihime spoke of to Tutski about. How she could get Ichigo to be calm and how Orihime noticed that she could make those normally furrowed eyebrows ease and Ichigo became more open and expressive to how he was deep down.

A moment of silence passed before Orihime gave a reassured smile and her eyes once more feel down towards the ground but her head remained level with her newfound strength and Ichigo could see a light line of tears shine at the bottom of her eyes before Orihime raised a hand to wipe them again casually. "Thank you for that, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo could only respond with a light huff of a chuckle while maintaining his surprisingly carefree smile that was only an accent to his facial features; but anyone who knew Ichigo knew that even that faint smile held more meaning then any laughter of happiness.

"Uh…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime suddenly asked softly.

"What is it, Inoue?" Ichigo suddenly blinked as he gave a slight tilt to his head.

"Why are you here this early in the morning?" Orihime asked confused.

"What do you mean? We have to get to classes soon." Ichigo replied while looking at the time in her house to which Orihime did the same.

"Oh no! I must have forgotten to set my alarm! I slept in!" Orihime suddenly flustered as she rushed from the front door to her dresser and pulled it open before franticly searching for her clean uniform. Finding them quickly she tossed them out of her dresser before pushing that closed and opening another drawer.

"Hey! Inoue! Calm down!" Ichigo called out as he ducked a skirt while looking over his shoulder to see it hit the ground and Orihime's uniform shirt landed on his opposite shoulder as Ichigo blinked and looked over to it. One would think their first reaction would be removing the article from his shoulder but he just looked to Orihime to try and get the young woman to calm down.

Orihime pulled out a white pair of undergarments that distracted Ichigo from the white shirt on his shoulder as he suddenly turned on his heel and found out that the wall was suddenly a lot more interesting than he figured it would as he swallowed hard trying to fight off an embarrassed blush.

"In—Inoue you need to calm down, we still have time." Ichigo commented.

He had planned out enough time to at least get a few words with her before school but right now it seemed to be put on hold.

"Where did it go?" Orihime suddenly exclaimed before Ichigo could even reply her footsteps pattered out of the room.

Feeling like the coast was clear; Ichigo turned around to see the empty room before the sound of water spouting out of the bathroom was heard as even more redness flushed to his face at the realizing that she was showering while Ichigo was still present in her apartment. The young man could not help but cast a side glance to the chained door as he contemplated waiting outside for Inoue before he just swallowed hard and shook his head as he attempted to look as casual as possible.

"You think showering is wise, Inoue? We need to get to school." Ichigo said with surprising casualness to his tone.

"I can't go to class without a shower, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime replied in a rushed manner.

The moments that passed tortured the young man slightly as the sound of the water droplets from the shower was either getting louder or his mind was playing that trick on him as second stretched out thin. The sounds of human controlled rain finally stopped as Ichigo blinked once and looked over his shoulder towards the bathroom screen.

Ichigo looked to the rest of Orihime's apartment as he spotted the picture of her elder brother and walked over to it before looking down at the picture frame. The sound of the screen door opened is what caught Ichigo's attention as he looked to see Orihime drying her hair still with a pink towel. That was not the sight that shocked Ichigo however as he watched her dry her own hair his eyes suddenly got pulled to the pale skin of Orihime without her respective school uniform shirt, she was left with just her white bra as Ichigo blinked a few times as if comprehending what he was seeing exactly before he noticed the single bead of water slide down to the top of her breast and the curves of her body formed the bead to slide towards the center so the single droplet would end up between them.

Ichigo could swear that every single drop of blood in his body flushed to his face as he tensed before spinning away and closing his eyes, his back turned to Orihime so that by the time she was done drying herself she would not see him in such a state.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime suddenly asked as Ichigo lifted his head slightly in silent response. "Did you happen to see where I threw my shirt?"

Ichigo could only reply in actions as his mind snapped too and he remembered where it had landed as he picked it up off his shoulder slowly and then offered it to the empty space behind him, waiting for Orihime to accept the article from him.

"You found it! Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime praised as he felt her relief the articles weight from his index finger the white shirt hung off of.

The last moments of chaos was spent while Orihime gathered up her bag, papers and text books and slipped them in her pack and turned towards Ichigo who had been standing silent in her living room. He had been spending this time trying to figure out how to say what he wished to address with her.

"I'm all ready, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cheerfully exclaimed.

Ichigo could easily tell one thing, over the past week Orihime had been distant and she had been trying to mask what she was really feeling inside and Ichigo left her be to let her deal with them on her own terms but when Orihime smiled at him and when she spoke to him right now…it was like everything she had been masking had vanished instantly: Orihime was back to being Orihime.

It became apparent that the one who could help Orihime was not actually her…Ichigo realized that he would need to be the one to bring Orihime back. With his new found knowledge he figured that had to be a sign as well as he watched Orihime smile so cheerfully at him before turning to her own door and unlatching the chain before she pulled it open. That instant, Ichigo knew this could not wait as he closed his eyes for a moment as if anticipating a negative reaction.

"Inoue…why have you been trying to avoid me?" Ichigo just came right out with the question.

Ichigo kept his eyes closed, but he could sense the sudden stop in Orihime's step and the once cheerful air was replaced instantly with a tension that was thick enough to disrupt a heartbeat. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he looked over to Orihime who had slowly half turned enough to look over to Ichigo with a speechless expression on her face while her lips parted slightly.

"I'll ask again, Inoue. Why have you being avoiding me?" Ichigo repeated with a tone that was only more determined than the last.

-Scene change-

Ichigo sat at the small table in Orihime's apartment as she brought in a small tray with two cups of steaming tea. She timidly placed the cup next to Ichigo before he watched her seat herself down and serves her own cup, her gray eyes stayed locked on the contents inside the cup.

"We'll—we'll miss class, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime called out as if that was some excuse to try and prolong these moment.

"Then we'll miss class." Ichigo replied without any hint of retracting his previous question. "We've missed weeks before, Inoue. One day is not going to matter…not as much as this." Ichigo confessed while he left the cup on the table.

As if defeated, Orihime slowly undid the buttons of her uniform jacket and she neatly folded the gray blazer before setting it on the side of the table. Her gray eyes moved from the jacket to Ichigo before going back to her tea when she noticed his eyes were locked on her.

"I'm so…so sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I do not mean to avoid you." Orihime started, her voice was already weakened and Ichigo thought maybe she could break out into tears at any moment. "I…I can't explain why…but I am sorry." Orihime whispered out.

Ichigo was still pretty new at this, he had almost never had to ease a woman's pain before and he cursed himself slightly because he thought for a moment he opened a door he should not have and just maybe figured out some answers of his own and resolutions before interrogating the emotional young woman.

Muscles tensed while his mind worked overtime trying to figure out something, anything he could say that would bring the smile back to Orihime's lips. But the only thing he knew how to be was himself and he had a sinking feeling that would not be enough this time...he had to try something though.

Ichigo slowly stood to his feet as he walked over to Orihime, seeing her form shrink a little as if expecting some form of abuse…not that he could ever abuse Orihime and she knew that it. It was just a defensive reaction.

"Inoue…whenever you feel like telling me, I'll be here for you to talk to," Ichigo started as she saw her swallow breathing halt for the moment he said that and he waited until Orihime slowly looked up to him and Ichigo gave her that calming smile of his one more time. "I'm not going to force you to tell anything you don't want to. So how about, until you are ready to tell me…we just leave the issue in the past and move forward." Ichigo offered, hoping it would at be enough.

Ichigo knew a lot about Orihime by now but even he had trouble determining what she thought of what he said. She just stared up at him with wide, bewildered gray eyes.

"Let's go, Inoue." Ichigo offered as he extended his hand out for her to take so he could pull her up to her feet.

It was such a minor gesture to some, but Orihime looked at his hand differently before looking back to him and he could tell she was taken aback by the sincerity of his offer. Ichigo's faint smile widened slightly as he watched Orihime's face evolve from bewilderment to see the corners of her mouth turn in a gentle smile. Her soft, slender fingers lightly placed themselves in the palm of Ichigo's hand before he gently pulled the lovely young woman to her feet. Orihime slowly—as if hesitating to do so—slide her fingers out of his hand and raised that very hand to brush her silken orange strands of hair back from the side of her face.

"Where are we going to go, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whispered softly and if Ichigo did not know any better he would swear that the tone she used was another sign he may have missed over the years of knowing her.

"You'll see." Ichigo replied casually as he turned around and started to walk towards the door before stopping and looking over his shoulder to Orihime. "Coming?"

"Yes!" Orihime smiled suddenly as she nodded cheerfully which Ichigo could not help but enjoy seeing as he felt the dark tension fade into nothing and become replaced by how Orihime should be.

-Scene Change-

Ichigo stood at the edge of water, by the bridge that he remembered the event with Chad and the people who discriminated against him for his sheer size as well as discriminated against Ichigo for his hair color—his attitude did not help his case either.

It was slowly ticking towards 10am since the two of decided to miss out on the events of School and Ichigo thought it would be for the better as well, he needed to get his mind straight and he would not be able to do that with his thoughts on Orihime coursing through his brain and although they could have showed up late, Ichigo could picture the numerous about of rumors that would instantly float around with the two of them arriving late to school at the same time.

"I've been thinking, Inoue." Ichigo finally broke the silence that the two had as they both stared out to the water and Orihime had patiently waited for him to say something.

"Of what?" Orihime wondered curiosity was very apparent in her voice.

"That red box you had last week." Ichigo started as he turned his head to judge the reaction from Orihime as she shifted from one foot to the other very noticeably. It was obvious to him that she was not going to speak of it until she knew what he wanted to ask of it. "Do you still have it?" Ichigo wondered while giving a slight tilt to his head.

Seeing her gray eyes blink wide as she looked to him with now unblinking eyes but yet managed to control her stance as she kept her hands folded neatly in front of her and resting on her skirt.

"I…uh…" Orihime stuttered while she tried to look for a way to phrase her next sentence.

"I know I said that I do not like being a part of Valentine's Day and I still don't." Ichigo started to explain, expressing his dislike towards most things that were considered to be traditional or mandatory of society. "The idea of people just giving me objects without any real meaning or purpose behind it is only troublesome." Ichigo continued to explain and he could feel the tension slowly creep into the air again as Orihime gave a slight fidget while her eyes cast back down to the blades of grass nearby and Ichigo knew she was taking this like a scolding. He had never intentionally tried to do a surprise like this and for such a sensitive topic to be his first attempt was a risky move he knew he may curse himself for later. "I got so lost in that idea that I did not think about the people who do know me." Ichigo commented while being sure to add an extra light touch of calmness to his tone to try and cure the building tension. "That you, Inoue, are not just anybody in the school." Ichigo confessed as he watched her expression instantly change and her gray eyes shot back up to lock onto his. "You are different, Inoue…and so if you can forgive me enough and still have that box…I would like to accept it from you." Ichigo gave a small hint of a smile.

The moments of silence passed between the two as Ichigo observed Orihime's reaction turn from a guilty child to a bewildered deer and finally turn into over-joy as Orihime suddenly created smile holding more cheer than he had seen from her in years, a cheer that could only match the times she knew he would recover from his injuries in battle.

A light laughter left her lips as the image of her cheer was completed with the peaceful closing of her eyes, provoking Orihime to lightly brush the line of water that was forming at the bottom of her eyes. "That would make me so happy, Kurosaki-kun!" she burst out from nothing but raw emotion. "I hope you will like it…I…I…" Orihime stalled for a moment as she suddenly blinked her eyes open.

"Something wrong, Inoue?" Ichigo wondered when he noticed her perplexed expression.

"Uh…ah…no no no!" Orihime tried to reassure as she waved her hands in front of herself nervously. Ichigo knew that Orihime was an awful liar and honestly that there was one of the traits he liked about her, her inability to be dishonest. "I…uh…" Orihime looked up thoughtfully before tapping her chin. "Oh! I just need to go home and get it ready…it tastes better warm, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime smiled widely as she attempted to fib. Ichigo knew better but he did not wish to call her out on it this time as he nodded.

"Then shall we go back to your place?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

He could tell that statement registered deeper in Orihime's head as she blushed suddenly, it was probably just how the sentence sounded or at least that is what he could gather. Orihime was always adorably reserved in the sense of where she is or someone else was. He knew that the very few times Orihime was in his room and she would always blush crimson and fidget while never being able to lock eyes on him for too long. To how timid she gets every time he stops by her place and enters.

"No!" She suddenly exclaimed with a tone of desperation.

Ichigo blinked once at the sudden outburst; Orihime became aware of how sudden that popped out of her lips as she touched her fingertips to their soft, pink surface as if in disbelief that that came from her mouth.

"I mean…why don't you...don't you…come over a little later? I want to make sure it is just right." Orihime smiled suddenly while trying to conceal her blush mentally but failing horribly.

"Eh? Alright." Ichigo shrugged to ease her.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime nodded happily. "Come to my place later! It should be ready by then!" Orihime exclaimed as she turned around and started to dash back down the street towards her home.

"Huh? Wait…you're going to go now?" Ichigo blinked as he watched her run off, she did not hear him as she disappeared around the corner.

Silence provoked some thoughts to flush to the surface as Ichigo turned around. He tried to focus on what he thought about Orihime deep down…such a meaningful subject had never surfaced in his mind before as he had always been a man of reaction more than action. Pocketing his hands, Ichigo watched as the sun cast glittering lights of nature's gems across the body of water.

It was hard thinking of what Orihime meant to him since he had never questioned it before this day and now here he was trying to see things he had never seen before, know things he was previously blind to and figure out things he had not know was even there.

There was one question that surface to mind to help him think.

'_How do I feel when I see Inoue?_' his mind asked.

His mind raced as he thought back to their countless greetings in the morning, certain events that unfolded around the both of them, even events of others reacting when the both of them were together. No matter what image passed through his mind it only gave him answers that did not aid in the question he had racing through every brain cell.

It was then that his brain gave him an answer through a different method, the next his mind focused on was a comparison.

The memory of saving Rukia went through his mind as he remembered the sensations that went through him at those moments and the one he could remember the most was smirking, grinning down at Rukia like he had overcome her expectations and it dawned on him that although he was able to save her and was happy that she was safe; the feeling that went through his body was an inner arrogance which came out when he was face to face with Rukia. The moment when he saved Inoue his mind raced to compare that to Rukia and he remembered…he felt no arrogance, he felt no urge to smirk or grin. When he touched down to see the relieved Orihime…he felt calm, content and relieved that she was unharmed and for that moment, Orihime had broken his scowl or arrogance and Ichigo thought nothing about victory or their situation. The only thing that came to his mind was that Orihime was unharmed and he could stop worrying her…the revelation left Ichigo breathless for a moment as his mind worked from that insight and he saw other events in a new light.

-Later-

Ichigo walked up to Orihime's building once more with his hands pocketed into jacket while his eyes looked up to the door that belonged to the young, cheerful woman inside. Letting a light breath, Ichigo walked up the stairs and then knocked on the door, hearing the patter of footsteps inside let him know that she was coming.

The chain clattered against the wooden frame as the door opened and Ichigo was greeted with a cheerful smile from none other than Orihime.

"You're early, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime exclaimed but lightly grabbed Ichigo by his forearm and led him inside nonetheless.

"Well you didn't tell me when you would be ready, Inoue." Ichigo pointed out as he slipped out of his shoes the moment he stepped into her apartment and let her bring him to her table.

The smell of a baked cake was still potent in the air as Ichigo looked to Orihime.

"Really?" she asked more to herself as she looked up thoughtfully for a moment. "I guess I didn't. I'm sorry…I can get so ahead of myself sometimes." Orihime cheerfully dismissed.

"You don't need to be sorry." Ichigo stated while focused on the fresh scent in the air.

'_Just as I thought…it means so much to her that she would even bake a new cake to replace the one I rejected last week._' Ichigo thought, even though those last words now sounded unbearably bitter to him now.

Ichigo watched as Orihime puttered out of the room and retreated to her kitchen before she brought out a surprisingly delicious looking chocolate cake that also held a very faint scent to it that Ichigo had trouble placing at first…a spicy smell. Chocolate and spices? The combination offset Ichigo a bit as he watched Orihime place the cake in the middle of the table and then watched her scuttle back to the kitchen…only to return with the proper plates and forks. It did not take long for the nearly bouncing young woman to slice a piece for herself and for Ichigo as she set his plate down and then sat opposite to him on the other side of the table.

Ichigo waited a moment as he gave her a faint, yet genuine smile and he used the fork to cut off a piece of the cake. Lifting it off the plate before raising it slowly to his lips, the dominate smell of chocolate filled his nostrils as he felt his actually water before the faint smell of spices returned to tease his senses and it made him stall for that moment to look at the cake piece before looking back to Orihime.

"Hey…Inoue, you're not going to have some of yours?" Ichigo asked, noticing she had not even touched her fork yet.

"Oh please, Kurosaki-kun…you taste first, I made it for you…you should enjoy it first." Orihime beamed with a cheerful smile while watching Ichigo contently.

The slight chocolate smear that was hidden on the side of her face revealed her guilt of her previous fib and only proved to Ichigo how much this meant to her as he gave her a nod. Lifting the fork to his lips he opened his mouth to take a bite before stopping again and once more a curious expression crossed over his features.

"I smell something like spices." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looks to Orihime for an explanation.

"It's the cake! I wanted to make it special for you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime happily confessed.

"…You…put spices…in the cake?" Ichigo blinked as he looked to the piece of cake on his fork.

Orihime only nodded as Ichigo looked from the cake to Orihime and put any doubt he had in his mind out and put his faith in Orihime while he slipped the piece of cake into his mouth and let the chocolate melt as the fluffy cake, already soft from warmth, melded with his taste buds.

Ichigo was very surprised to find that the spices she used were very slight so it was overwhelming and yet dominate enough to add just the right level of explosion of a spicy after bite that followed the chocolate heaven delight.

"Inoue…" Ichigo exclaimed after the cake slide down his throat, his eyes wide with surprise. Her gray eyes were locked on him for every second of his experience as she eagerly awaited the reaction from her creation of her belated honmei gift to Ichigo. "This tastes amazing!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Orihime's smile—if possible—grew out of pure happiness as she clapped both her hands together once in joy and a soft giggle escaped from her lips.

"I am so happy you like it, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime breathed out happily.

The next few moments were spent enjoying Orihime's baked delight as Ichigo would never be able to bring himself to ignore this, her efforts or what she was trying to say to him without words.


	4. White Day

**White Day**

_Note: School work has been piled up on me with a recent book research however I have put some time aside to add up the final chapter to my little short story in honor of Valentine's Day. Hope all my loyal readers enjoy the final installment._

_Stay alert as well as the preview for my actual story of Bleach will be revealed as chapter five here. I have written a book for Tales of Symphonia and now due to all the support and positive response I have thought up a book for Bleach. Thank you all again and enjoy._

Orihime peeked out from her window as she watched Ichigo walk down the street with his schoolbag hung over his right shoulder; his head turned to cast one last look in her direction and as if somehow knowing she was there he gave her a casual wave farewell before continuing on his way and disappearing from her sight.

"Good night, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered as she touched her fingertips to the window.

Feeling her heart fill with an overwhelming happiness, like there was nothing that could ever go wrong with the world right now; this joy caused Orihime to playfully spin once as she let out a cheerful giggle into the empty apartment.

When her spin to a stop, Orihime looked over to the table where she had the set picture of her elder brother and she walked over instantly while kneeling down in front of the picture and giving the frozen face in the frame the same cheerful smile.

"You saw that, didn't you?" Orihime spoke to the picture on the table. "Kurosaki-kun actually liked the cake I made him…I am so happy." She exclaimed cheerfully while retelling the tale of what happened in the apartment. "And we talked for so long! I don't think I ever spoke with him for that long before." Orihime clasped both her hands together but also felt the grip of her more bashful nature as a blush accented her otherwise pale complexion. "We talked for hours and I do not think I was troubling Kurosaki-kun too much…at least I hope I wasn't." Orihime suddenly looked up thoughtfully as she replayed the time in her head.

"Even though I have been sad over the past few days I think it was for the best." She confessed while casting her gray eyes back to picture in the frame. "I mean…if Kurosaki-kun accepted my gift on that on that day he may have enjoyed it…but I would not have been able to see him eat…and…and I would not have been able to enjoy my time with him as I have today." Orihime sighed out happily. "He always likes to keep to himself and although I did most of the talking…I am happy…happy he was here listening to me." Orihime rested her hands on her lap as she lowered her head as if bowing but she was just lost in the bless of her recent memories. "I'm happy…Onii-chan, I really am." Orihime confessed while fiddling with her fingers. "You do not need to worry too much about me, I am very happy now…" Orihime slowly lifted her gray eyes, lined with a light stream of tears at the bottom, and gave a soft, endearing smile before slowly standing to her feet. "Good night, Onii-chan."

The morning came and before Orihime knew it she was dressed and nibbling away on a piece of toast while stirring her tea lightly, making sure to keep one eye on the clock so that not too much time slipped through her fingers.

A knock at her door stirred her to jump a little as she bit down on the toast hard enough to take a complete bite and have gravity take effect as the toast fall. Orihime desperately grabbed at the toast as it bounced in the air a few times before she managed to reclaim the cooked slice of wheat.

Orihime slipped the slice of toast between her pink lips before she walked over to her door and slipped the chain free before opening the door.

"K—Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime blinked in surprised as she removed the piece of toast as if hiding the embarrassment of eating in front of him.

"Morning Inoue." Ichigo waved once before leaning on the railing outside of her door.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime exclaimed in surprise while wishing she had her hands free so she could have her fingers fiddle with each other.

Ichigo answered by pointing over his shoulder towards the street and his expression was unreadable, like it was silly for her to even be asking him such a question. "Walking you to school…what else?" Ichigo answered without faltering.

It took a few moments for her to register what he had said as she blinked once while forgetting to remind her brain to tell her breath before she swallowed hard and stepped back towards her kitchen while slowly pointing towards the area she was trying to get to while her gray eyes locked on Ichigo's.

"I…uh…tea…you want some tea?" Orihime nervously asked while she offered him a welcome into her place with a wave of her hand before remembering a piece of toast was between her fingers, nervously hiding the slice behind her as she covered up such a sight with a nervous giggle.

"No thanks." Ichigo waved off before looking to the side. "We don't have time."

"Just one moment, please." Orihime pleaded as she did not wait for a reply, disappearing into her kitchen as she heard the very faint reply from Ichigo.

"Eh?...alright, Inoue…hurry."

Keeping Ichigo waiting was not something that Orihime wanted to do as she grabbed her cup of tea and took a quick drink before she let out a small squeal, placing her tea cup on the plate when she forgot that the contents were still hot enough to make steam.

"Inoue? You alright?"

"I'm fine!" she quickly replied while dumping the tea into the sink and rolling her tongue lightly in her mouth while she tried to ease the painful throb the surface of her tongue experienced.

Before Ichigo could worry any more from her delay, Orihime emerged from the kitchen and gave the man a cheerful wave that she noticed put him at ease as he slumped back against the railing his face returned to his usual furrowed brows and slight frown. Many would call that look to be scowl or aggressive or even unwelcoming; so was it strange that Orihime adored that expression and enjoyed being able to soften their features?

"Just going to say goodbye to Onii-chan!" Orihime called out as Ichigo only gave a nod; she knew that he would not comment on something that meant so much to her.

Orihime stood before her older brother's picture and gave a smile before looking to the door, not that Ichigo could see her looking in his direction and whispered softly while her gray eyes rested once more on her brother's eyes. "I like I said, Onii-chan, I am happy now…Ichigo will look after me. I'll be back later, good bye." She waved before spinning on her heel and rushing to the front door.

"I'm ready, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cheerfully called out as she raised her hand above her head while closing the door before her with her free hand. Orihime's cheer was rewarded with a slight smile from Ichigo as he nodded and gestured his head towards the road they would be walking.

"Then let's go, Inoue."

It was an energy that could not be contained with Orihime's body as she walked beside Ichigo, a small bounce was present in her step; however, such a bounce was almost undetectable from her usual cheer.

The image of their school almost creeped up on her as she suddenly had a secret wish that she had lifted a little further from the teaching facility. The conversation they shared was once more on her part for most of the walk and Ichigo replying to her statements. She did not mind it though, she was overjoyed to be sharing her thoughts with Ichigo, and it was very different than when she would be speaking with Tatski or the group of girls she would normally share her lunch with.

"Do you think anyone noticed that we were gone?" Orihime asked curiously as she stopped her bounding steps and calmed to a casual pace.

"Probably." Ichigo responded with his eyes closed.

"What if they think we spent the day together?" Orihime blushed at such rumors possibly floating around the school.

"What does it matter?" Ichigo replied with firmness to his tone.

That statement surprised Orihime as she swallowed hard while looking up to Ichigo with the blush still present. "Y—you don't care?"

"If I did or not would not stop them from speaking, why bother worrying about it?" Ichigo shrugged casually.

Orihime looked back to the school and she suddenly saw it in a different light suddenly, like she was being escorted to a prison where she would not be able to escape. The sight of her skirt suddenly dominated her vision as she realized she had bowed her head down and watched as her fingers danced with each other while she fidgeted.

'_Kurosaki-kun really doesn't care if people think that we_…' she started to think before her mind turned back to yesterday and realized that that is exactly what happened. They had both skipped school together and spent the entire day together.

"Hey Inoue!" Ichigo suddenly called out as she snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes blinked once, allowing her to see that she had become insanely fidgety. "If you continue being tense like that then what will people think even more?" Ichigo pointed out while he half turned to face her.

That only made Orihime even more nervous as she swallowed hard and nodded once while fighting the urge to look up at him, feeling like she was incapable of meeting his gaze. Why did she feel so guilty anyways? She did not do anything wrong.

The day passed and if such rumors did float around the school then fates were being merciful to the dark orange haired maiden and spared her being interrogated on the subject of her temporary disappearance and Tatski gave her a look like she would leave Orihime alone and let her tell her the events when she was good and ready.

The days passed and Orihime was blessed with even more visits from Ichigo in the morning as the two of them walked to school almost every morning, it was something that Orihime was starting to get used to and even look forward to when her eyes opened from her otherwise blissful sleep.

She would come back home and speak to her brother for hours on how wonderful things have been turning out in her life and how she had finally found something she could be happy about having while not feeling any guilt at all for having it. It was like on some level she felt she deserved this moment even though she normally felt like she did not deserve anything and to take everything as a blessing.

Well Orihime saw this as both a blessing and something she deserved to have…happiness.

The surprises did not stop there however as two weeks passed and she was approached by Ichigo to actually come with him for lunch. At first Orihime blushed profusely as she felt her heart hammer in her chest and she could only stare at him. Naturally, she managed to formulate the world to agree to meet with him and they met on the roof of the school where they shared lunch together.

Orihime at first felt embarrassed as what her friends below might be thinking that is happening between the two of them; but that selfish side to her—if it could be called selfish—reassured her to enjoy her time once more with Kurosaki and that he had made the effort to reach out to her and share more of her company as she showered in the bliss of his.

The day was coming however that Tatski would become even more protective of Orihime than ever. White Day was approaching and that was a day when their male counterparts returned the gestures that the woman gave them last month on Valentine's Day.

The night before, Orihime could not help but share a nice and long conversation with Onii-chan.

"Tomorrow is White Day, Onii-chan." Orihime started as she tucked her legs under herself and folded her hands into her lap. "Wouldn't it be something if Kurosaki-kun gave me something for White Day?" Orihime smiled cheerfully before her eyes looked to the night that was on the opposite side of her window. "But that is very silly of me, Kurosaki-kun does not like those types of days and he will probably be more secluded than normal." Orihime confessed before she felt her eyebrows furrow while she thought of how he would be, once more unintentionally mimicking his expression.

"I don't like to take part in these traditional days." Orihime spoke in a deeper tone before her facial features softened and she smiled back at her brother's picture. "Or at least something like that." She added to imply that she was speaking on his behalf.

Orihime's index finger slide down from her lap to the floor beside her as she trailed her finger along the floor while her gray eyes fixated on the motion of her hand.

"But…it would be something if…if he did get me something…wouldn't it Onii-chan?" Orihime whispered out softly before she looked up to her brother's picture as if ashamed of something and gave the picture a weak smile.

Orihime knew though that such a thing was a futile thing to wish for, Ichigo was a very honest person but he was not the best man for expressing something that was deep down inside of him. He would bottle it up and conceal it like it was a weakness and he had his subtle ways of expressing things, like inviting her to lunch with him and walking her to and from school almost every single day. She knew by now to accept anything and everything as a blessing and one thing she would never do is ask a blessing of anything…just accept it.

She was happy with how things were to be honest as she smiled at how much closer the two had become, sure to some who were standing by they may not see it as too much in comparison to most boys around the high school who threw themselves at the feet of other females in the classrooms…but Orihime could never compare those men to Ichigo…no one could compare to Ichigo.

Besides, Orihime was the same in a way…she had trouble expressing her feelings and she had her own ways of trying to get it out. It was hard sometimes going to sleep though without being able to tell someone she loved them.

'_Love them?_' her mind raced for a moment as she thought about it for a moment and she became suddenly calm. Such a thought did not startle her as much as she thought it would and she had confessed she had fallen in love with Ichigo a couple of years ago.

"It would be nice though," Orihime smiled softly before she rose to her feet and bowed her head. "Good night, Onii-chan."

-Next day-

Orihime woke up in the morning to discover that on this day, White Day, no knock came to her door. She did not become disheartened however; she knew this would happen as Ichigo distanced himself from yet another traditional holiday like event that was centered on men expressing themselves towards the female counterparts.

The only thing that Orihime could wish for was for the day to be over as quickly as possible so things could return to normal. As she sat in the classroom he also noticed that Ichigo was sitting at his desk and had an energy about him that was not only distanced but it was troubled.

'Kurosaki-kun." Orihime thought to herself with a secret hope that he would sense that he was in her thoughts and that it would hold some magical power to calming the young man down. The painful seconds passed and it appeared not to work as the orange head shifted in an uncomfortable manner in his chair before his head started to turn…he sensed eyes on him, he sensed her eyes on him.

Swallowing hard, Orihime shot her eyes to her text book and pressed her pencil hard against the paper as she tried her best to look busy with the contents as her head turned up to look at the ceiling and she tapped her pencil hard against her head like a problem was troubling her.

Lunchtime came around as Orihime ate with her normal circle of friends even though she didn't want to, not that there was anything wrong with them…Ichigo worried her on how he was acting in class. Her gray eyes looked up towards the ceiling of the school as her friends continued to speak around her.

"So what is happening between you and Ichigo, Orihime?" one of them asked.

Those words passed over her head as she continued to stare up at the roof of the school.

"Isn't it obvious? She does not have anything from him so they aren't anything." Another responded on her behalf.

"Or they are trying to keep it secret." Resounded the counter remark.

"Or it's unrequited." A third voice spoke out.

"Oh no, Orihime…I am sorry."

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Tatski growled out.

"Orihime?" one of the voices asked.

Finally feeling the need to snap back to the world, Orihime blinked as she looked to her circle of friends all staring at her, making the young woman blush once more in embarrassment as she shifted once and gave out a nervous laughter.

"I'm sorry! Did I miss something?" she cheerfully remarked.

"She is so strong…acting like nothing is wrong."

"Huh?" Orihime blinked in confusion.

"Ignore them, Orihime." Tatski remarked with a frown while patting Orihime's shoulder lightly as if trying to reassure the confused woman.

"Uh…alright." Orihime blinked once more before lifting her 'unique' sandwich to her mouth and taking a small bite. While she nibbled over the flavors that invaded her mouth; her eyes glanced back up towards the roof of the school.

"Orihime go." Tatski whispered.

The whisper caught her off guard as she swallowed suddenly and looked over to her long-time best friend with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked softly.

"Just go to him…you cannot get him out of your mind." Tatski whispered in a low tone so the other woman around her did not hear.

"I…uh…" Orihime started before she could only give a small smile and nodded once. "Thank you, Tatski-chan." Orihime whispered before she rose to her feet, gathering her lunch and looking to the roof of the school…lunch would not last forever and she wished to get there as quickly as she could. To the bewilderment of her friends, Orihime sprang into a sudden dash as she raced into the school.

The stairs somehow seemed to be longer as she ran up from floor to floor before she managed to get to the roof door and almost flung the heavy object open as she stumbled onto the roof, at a heavy loss for breath; placing her hand to her chest she observed her surroundings with keen gray eyes before they rested on the sight she was searching for…Ichigo.

He sat by the fence and seemed to be eating alone once again, just like he had for Valentine's Day; his eyes were drawn closed as he ate his own sandwich.

Orihime timidly walked over before she stood just a few paces away from Ichigo as she used the time it took her to cross the roof to regain her own breath. Swallowing hard once more, Orihime bit her lip as she tried to find the strength to say even just a few words to the young man. It was surprisingly difficult to speak to him right now.

"You going to sit down or not, Inoue?" Ichigo spoke with a firm yet controlled tone; he had not even opened his eyes or stopped between his bites of his sandwich.

Orihime gave a smile as she nodded and sat down beside him, her head was drawn low as if guilty of some unknown crime while she slowly opened her own lunch and her gray eyes would subtly glance over to Ichigo as he ate.

"No gifts, Inoue?" Ichigo addressed, surprisingly Orihime as she lifted her head and stared at him. "I thought you'd have others giving you gifts by now." Ichigo added.

"O…Oh!" Orihime commented as the words finally sank into her brain. "Tatski-chan is very careful on who gives me things and what they give me." Orihime smiled suddenly as she felt the tension melt away from not only her body, but the air between them. "Be…besides." Orihime added as she watched Ichigo crack one eye open to look at her while he munched on his sandwich and then closed it to continue eating. "I…don't want anything from anybody unless it is sincere." Orihime commented before she felt the light heat flush to her cheeks followed by her head lowering slowly.

"You sound like me when you say that." Ichigo remarked.

"Well…" Orihime spoke with an embarrassed tone before giving a nervous laughter. "I guess some things rub off on me, Kurosaki-kun."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them as Orihime picked up her own sandwich and started to nibble the sandwich down bit by bit. Orihime could feel the tension return and sadly, this time she had nothing she could say to break it…her brain was jammed and she did not know what else to do as felt her body become restless.

Orihime looked to the side at the door before looking back to Ichigo; he had finished his lunch before she did and now he had his hands folded behind his head and he was leaning against the metallic fence. Despite the relaxed image he was giving, his eyebrows were furrowed more than usual and his body barely moved…he was the source of the tension in the air. Orihime could only lower her head once more as she traced her fingers along her skirt before a sight caught her eyes that made her gray orbs widen in shock while she inspected her lunch.

There was a new article carefully placed on top of her lunch, it was a simple looking chocolate cupcake that she did not remember packing with her. With trembling fingers she reached down to pick up the new sweet article to her lunch and observed it carefully as if she had never seen such a thing before. Her gray eyes went from the cupcake to look over to Ichigo…was it from.

"Inoue." Ichigo suddenly spoke out as his eyes slowly opened, as if he was aware she had the cupcake in her hands. She couldn't speak, she could not reply and his voice knocked the wind out of her in a figurative sense as she lost the ability to speak.

Ichigo suddenly stood to his feet as he turned around to look out towards the fence, watching the world on the other side of the linked metal wires. Orihime swallowed hard before slowly raising to her feet as well and nervously stepping over to stand beside Ichigo as she bit her lip and looked down to the cupcake. The vision of the cupcake was becoming blurry as she found her tears of joy overwhelming her vision.

"I am not good at this sort of thing." Ichigo suddenly spoke out, making Orihime's head jerk to look over to him. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he continued to watch the world pass him by. "I don't even know what to say." Ichigo confessed.

Orihime could feel what he was trying to say and just knowing that was enough to give her body the shakes as she lowered her head once more and tears slide down her face and before she could even control it, small squeaks left her lips in between her tears.

"Hm? Inoue? What's wrong?" Ichigo suddenly asked as his tone took a different nature when he heard the sounds of crying coming from her form.

"Kuro-Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered between her tears before she stepped closer to Ichigo and acting purely off her own instincts she surprised herself when she felt her arms lace around his form and she pulled herself to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I-ino...ue?" Ichigo whispered in surprise.

"It's alright…Kurosaki-kun…you don't need to say anything." Orihime whispered before she let the fingers of her free hand dig into his back lightly as if making sure he was actually up against her. "We are both new at…at…this…we can take it as slow as you need until you can say it. We don't need some silly day forcing you to say it…say it when you truly mean it." Orihime whispered as she rubbed her tears on Ichigo's school uniform.

There was silence once more, but Orihime did not mind this silence as she felt the tension between the two melt into a loving warmth that did not require words to explain between the two and she found herself being blessed by feeling his firm arms wrap around her form and he pulled her close…she felt an affection in his energy that she had never ever felt before…from him or anyone for that matter and she knew in that instant that it was exactly what she was missing in her life and now it had come to her…he had come to her…come to her to complete her.

"Inoue?" Ichigo softly whispered to her, gaining her attention as Orihime slowly pulled her head off his shoulder and timidly looked up to Ichigo's warm, caring eyes and she saw once more as his trademark scowl was melted away by her and her alone. "I…may not know what to say…but I do know what I want to do." Ichigo whispered making Orihime suddenly became warmer in the core of her body.

Before she could even grasp what was happened…it had happened. Ichigo's lips tenderly, affectionately and yet timidly touched hers, a kiss that lacked experience but more than made up for it in emotion as Orihime trembled in his arms and her one free arm slide from his back to gently grip his school uniform as she could not help but surrender a soft moan in his lips while she grabbed onto the man that had claimed her.

A sparkling tear fell down the side of her face as she finally washed away his side of the nervous energy by pushing up to her tip-toes, pressing her own lips against his while she returned his affectionate kiss. She could feel his arms pull her closer to him as her figure melded with his and she could feel herself sharing his body heat as his warmth pierced her to the core of her body, making her heart beat faster as the excitement rose in her body…a sensation she knew from that instant that only Ichigo could give to her.

She could not help but be grateful for one thing, she was glad that she was a too much of a coward to kiss Ichigo that night while he recovered. This was the first kiss she was waiting her entire life for and she knew that this would be her last first kiss of her life because after this moment…there was not any doubt in her mind—if it ever existed there to begin with—that she wanted Ichigo to own every kiss she had to offer and so much more…she would now belong to no one else but Ichigo.

The kiss finally parted as Orihime lowered her head so she could rest it on his shoulder, a torrent of red shades now colored the surface of her face as she closed her eyes contently and her fingers slowly released his school uniform so she could trail her slide hands down his chest to loop back around his body, holding onto this moment for as long as he would let it continue.

Orihime could not believe what just happening; it was like a wonderful dream had come true. That is when it hit her, her gray eyes opening wide as she gently nuzzled against Ichigo's chest in a protective manner like any second he would be pulled away.

This all had to be dream, Ichigo was acting too forward for it not to be. A tremble of fear crawled down her spine as she slowly slide her arm from Ichigo and had to check, had to make sure as she gave herself a stiff pinch.

"Ow..." Orihime whimpered when the pain flushed through her body.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo instantly responded as he loosened his hold on her, fearing he had held her too tight.

It wasn't a dream, this was actually happening as all Orihime could do was swallow nervously before she slowly lifted her gaze up to look at Ichigo and give him an embarrassed and sheepish smile while her gray eyes slowly glanced to the side of her.

"I…I was pinching myself?" Orihime confessed with uncertainy.

The light laughter that came from Ichigo startled her at first as she blinked once and looked over to him. How she enjoyed seeing how she could soften his scowl-like facial features and transform him, if even for a moment.

"You're not dreaming, Inoue." Ichigo whispered as he pulled her form close to him once more and she felt as their bodies melded together almost perfectly, like they were both made to be pressed together.

"I know that now….Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered back while she returned to her spot on his shoulder and closed her eyes slowly.

'_I love you_…' Orihime thought as she held onto him, being careful not press her gifted cupcake against his back since the item was still in one of her hands.

Tomorrow held more promise than she could ever hope for as she knew that day would be the first day that could share together; that gave Orihime a overjoyed cheer that rushed through every vein in her body.

'_Onii-chan…be happy for me…and never worry again, Kurosaki-kun will look after me now…and forever_.'


	5. Teaser: Not related to the short story!

Teaser

Revenge of the Forgotten  
(Title subject to change)

_Note: This has nothing to do with the short Valentine's Day short story and is not relating to it at all but since I have been gaining so much positive and helpful reviews I had this story brainstorm in the works for a Bleach short. So I thought it would be nice to give my supportive readers of this short story the first taste of the new story I had in mind._

Ichigo pulled Orihime by her forearm as she squeaked softly at the slight pain running up her arm from the tense grip.

Ever since Ichigo lost his powers he had also lost his ability to see ghosts and hallows like anyone else without any spiritual pressure resonating off their vessels but one thing he did know was that the tracks in the snow that were now following them and every now and then the tracks would get a head of the both of them and appear right in front of Ichigo. Something was leaving those tracks and it was not going to leave Orihime in peace…Ichigo needed to find some way to save her; but how would be manage to protect her from something he could not see, touch, feel or even interact with beyond the re-appearing footsteps? That troubled the strawberry haired young man as he cut around a corner into an alley way and pulled Orihime into the darkness with him.

Breathing hard, Ichigo pressed his spare again against his chest as the cold air sliced through his lungs painfully. "Ino..Inoue…" Ichigo almost coughed out as she breathed heavily as well.

"You're….you're hurting me…Kuro…saki-kun." Orihime whimpered between frosted breathes.

Ichigo looked over before he realized he had gripped her arm too tight and responded to her pained tone by releasing her forearm and letting it fall to her side.

"Sorry…didn't mean to hurt you." Ichigo remarked with genuine sympathy.

"I know you would never intentionally…hurt me." Orihime spoke as her breath slowly calmed down, her dark orange hair feel to cover her face now that she did not wear the hairpins to keep her silken strands in check.

"I have to ask…you can still see things...right?" Ichigo asked while he looked down the dark alley and then gently grabbed Orihime's arm and very carefully pulled her to the other side of him protectively as if to shield her from anything that could come from the opening of the alley way.

"You mean like ghosts and hallows?" Orihime blinked once in confirmation.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded once while keeping his eyes to the ground, the fresh snow was his only indicator that someone was close.

"Yes I can," Orihime nodded once before lifting her index finger to lips to lightly nibble on the surface nervously. "But he did not look like any Hallow or Espada." Orihime recalled as she remembered the man that was walking after them at a slow, controlled and casual pace.

"What did he look like, Inoue?" Ichigo asked while his eyes remained fixed on the surroundings. "Do you know what he wants with you?"

Orihime lightly shook her head with a soft, moan like sound that resembled the answer of no. "I don't know why he is after me…but he has a very stern face with cold and lonely eyes…maybe he was a ghost who is sad in afterlife." Orihime pointed out as her gray eyes looked up to remember the details of what the man looked like. "His eyes were also gray…he had very long black hair too!" Orihime recalled loudly when she remembered seeing his side profile. "Long black hair tied back in a braid with a gray ribbon or something." Suddenly Orihime's heart sank as she cast her eyes down "He felt like he had been suffering a long time…he was…so sad."

"That would not explain why he is after you, Inoue." Ichigo frowned while he felt his muscles tense hearing the description of the man before the ghostly footsteps that haunted after them.

"Oh! He also—" Orihime was about to call out before her voice broke off suddenly.

Ichigo could hear the sound of Orihime gasping in a mixture of shock and agony as his head whipped to the side to see Orihime's gray eyes widen and her hand slowly fell from her lips as she held her breath in for a moment and gravity was already taking its toll on her as her knees slowly buckled and she started to fall towards the ground.

"INOUE!" Ichigo screamed as he caught her before she hit the ground and kneeled down with her back against his knee.

Fear took over Ichigo's heart as he saw the red substance spill from Orihime's chest; the crimson life force soaked into her light gray school jacket, her bottom lip started to tremble as her terrified eyes darted around for one moment before looking to Ichigo and locking onto his eyes with such a profound meaning that he was paralyzed for one moment in their gaze.

"Kuro…Kuro…saki…kun?" Orihime spoke in agonized terror.

"Orihime…hold on." Ichigo gritted his teeth together while his muscles started to tremble while he gazed down at Orihime.

"I'm…going to…going to…" she whimpered as a tear slide down her cheek.

"No…no…don't be stupid…you're going to be fine, Inoue." Ichigo choked out.

The amount of blood he saw claiming the surface of Orihime's chest told him otherwise however and screamed to him that she did not have long to survive such wounds.

"It's…it's alright…" Orihime confessed in a shaken tone while she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, making Ichigo hold his breath for a moment as he kept his eyes on Orihime.

"It's not alright!" Ichigo suddenly screamed before he looked around. "Hey! Anybody! Call an ambulance! HEY!" silence was his only answer as he looked over his shoulder at the exit of the alley way, no people crossed so he could only assume the streets were empty. "HEY!" Ichigo screamed louder.

"Kurosaki…kun…it's alright." Orihime teary weep as she pulled him to look at her once more, the terror and shock she saw on Ichigo's face put a depressed dread through her that she was causing this to him.

"Inoue…you can't leave…you can't…die." Ichigo whimpered as memories violently flashed through his mind and the muscles in his jaw tensed to try and suppress the urge to weep.

Orihime used her other hand to grip at Ichigo's shirt, pulling herself closer to him as she felt his hand gently lace around her own. Orihime was already losing the heat to her hands…she was becoming as cold as the fresh snow that was falling. Ichigo dropped his head as he pulled Orihime closer to him as if somehow his body heat would transfer to her and she would miraculously be healed by it. He could hear her near breathless weeps as the claws of death were already sinking into her, ready to drag her to the afterlife…to drag her away from him.

A light, desperate nuzzle against Ichigo's neck stirred him from his dark sorrow as he pulled away just enough to look down at Orihime. The beautiful gray eyes once full of so much cheer and energy were fading right before him and the more the seconds passed the more he felt her energy leaving her body.

"In…oue…Ori…hime…don't leave." Ichigo whispered.

"I…don't…want…to…" Orihime whispered tearfully as she stared up to Ichigo. "There was so…much I wanted to do…so much I…wanted to…share…with…you, Kurosaki…kun." She wept in response.

Those words stabbed into Ichigo's heart as he only felt his arms pulled her up against him tighter than before; refusing to surrender her to death. Orihime shifted to get free so she could stare into Ichigo's eyes one last time before her fingertips slide from his cheek and lightly traced over his lips which only caused more tears of sorrow to fall from Orihime.

"I'm…sorry…Kurosaki-kun." She whispered before she leaned in and placed her cold lips against Ichigo's, feeling his warmth invade what senses were still awake in Orihime as her body trembled against his. Ichigo froze the moment her lips touched his and Orihime offered the last bit of love she had in her body and let it pass through him and wash over him before he felt her hand drop from his cheek and her head fell back so Ichigo was robbed of Orihime's first…and last kiss.

It was too surreal to even believe for Ichigo as he stared down almost blankly at the lifeless body of Orihime in his arms; her last stream of tears fell from the corner of her eyes and slide into her dark orange hair.

This was all a nightmare; it had to be a dreadful nightmare. There was no way this was real…no way that Orihime would just leave him so suddenly like this. Ichigo futilely and desperately gave Orihime a few gentle shakes as if thinking she was just sleeping before he lowered his head in sorrow.

"In…inoue…" Ichigo whispered as he pulled her close to his body once more and felt the weight of her head hit his shoulder, burying his eyes into her hair. "Come back…Inoue…come…back." Ichigo could not help it anymore, his emotional limits snapped as tears fell from his eyes and suddenly…he was a little kid again, the same little kid that lost his mother. It was all happening all over again and in both cases he failed to protect them…failed to protect the woman who meant something to him…that meant everything to him.

"Ah…tis a deep shame, I am sorry kid." A voice sounded over his head.

Ichigo almost did not hear it before he gently parted from Orihime, forcing himself to face the fact that she was gone…taken from him. The child inside him forced him to pull Orihime back into his arms as he held her like any scared child would before he caught a sight in the corner of his eyes: black pant legs.

Running his fingers through Orihime's damp hair he felt a whimper escape his lips before his head turned to look at the pair of legs standing before him and then his eyes scanned the man from legs on up.

He wore black shinigami robes which under normal circumstances would surprise Ichigo but his emotional state could not allow for such a reaction to take place, the only dominate emotion running through him was despair and loss. However his shirt was not white like the other Shinigami wore, it was a gray shirt underneath with a gray cloth sash for the man's belt with a gray, blank shoulder cape that covered the right side of his chest and concealed his arm with a black embroidery; the face was what caught Ichigo the most as his eyes widened, long black hair hung over his back and it blew into vision from the chilling breeze that slide through the alley way and there dancing in that breeze was a gray ribbon that seemed to be snaking through the braid of black hair. His cold, emotionless gray eyes looked down at the slain woman in Ichigo's arms before he looked to Ichigo with a minor hint of surprise.

"You are looking at me like you can see me, boy." The man coldly stated.

"You…you're the one that…" Ichigo felt a rage instant burn up inside of him as his muscles tensed and he shifted to move but then felt the dead weight of Orihime in his arms and halted his movements as he carefully repositioned Orihime like she would shatter in his arms if he moved too much.

"Now this is a shame." The man grunted in annoyance. "Never had I come across so many people who can see me…it is a nuisance really; this Karakura Town is full of people with the ability to see me…but I am slowly correcting that." The man confirmed.

That statement caused lightning to race up Ichigo's back as he felt his teeth press together in anger and in reaction his head snapped back to stare up to the unknown Shinigami.

"You son of a bitch! You killed Inoue…didn't you!" Ichigo screamed.

"Do not despair…you shall be joining her." He casually commented in an emotionless tone.

Ichigo's eyes went wide when the man's concealed right arm emerged from the shoulder cape to grab the handle of an Umbrella he was resting on his left shoulder that Ichigo did not note due to locking onto the culprits face and the man twisted the handle before the sound of steel against sheath filled the ally way and before Ichigo's eyes, the man pulled out his Zanpakuto and gracefully pulled his arm back and high before the blade fell towards Ichigo.

Blood spilled against the ally wall while the snow continued to fall…silently.


End file.
